supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter x Hunter: Enhanced Strength
Bonolenov Bonolenov ranked eighth in arm-wrestling, one place before an Enhancer, despite a Conjurer having weak attitude towards Enhancing skills. Cheetu Cheetu can chop off fingers and bite through a human skull while running so fast he cannot be seen. Franklin Ranking fourth in arm-wrestling among the Troupe, Franklin's strength is very likely to be tremendous. Genthru With only one punch to the face, Genthru knocked Gon off his feet and sent him flying a few meters from his original position. Kite Kite can swing his weapons with a single hand and no effort. In his first appearance, he bisected an adult Foxbear with only a one-handed slash. Knuckle Bine Knuckle is stronger than an Enhancer like Gon. Gon stated that, although he had successfully blocked a punch from Knuckle with both his arms and Nen, he still felt its brunt in his whole body and understood that releasing Nen would result in him losing consciousness no matter where he was struck. Kurapika After training at Zebro's house, Kurapika managed to open the first door of the Testing Gate, whose total weight is 4 tons. His strength increases when his eyes turn scarlet. With Nen, his blows become more destructive, to the point he can not only inflict pain to Uvogin despite the latter's body being impervious to bullets, but also inflict damage on him. Leorio Paradinight Leorio was physically stronger than Gon and Kurapika early in the series, as he could open up the second door of the Testing Gate which weighed eight tons, whereas Gonand Kurapika could only open the first door. However, by Yorknew, this was probably no longer the case as Gon and Kurapika had advanced greatly. He also broke the arm of a massive man against whom he was arm wrestling along with the table on which the competition was held in an instant and without effort. During the 13th Chairman Election, he was able to destroy a table with a punch. He was also able to punch a powerful Hunter like Ging and injure him, although the former Zodiac had left himself to be hit. During the Phantom Rouge movie, he was also able ot deflect most of Pairo's bokken sword attacks effectively with a tanto knife and was able to catch a powerful swing with his bare hands. Razor Razor seems to be very strong. He was able to stop Goreinu's throw using only one hand without using Nen. Shizuku Shizuku ranks twelfth in strength among the members when it comes to arm wrestling. Despite thise, she's still very strong as she forced Gon Freecss to use his full strength in an arm wrestling contest. Even though the latter managed to defeat her, it was stated afterwards that she wasn't using her dominant hand. Moreover, she was able to kill Ivlenkov and Baise with a single sway of her vacuum cleaner, with which she also managed to knock Nobunaga out for some time so that he wouldn't confront Phinks as it was against the rules of the Phantom Troupe. Category:Hunter x Hunter Powers Category:Enhanced Strength